Conventionally, as a technique of brazing to join components together, there is a technique to obtain a joined component by heating the components with flame of a torch and melting a brazing material for the execution. However, in the case of this technique, the execution place is limited to a place where a flame can be safely handled.
As another brazing technique, there is also known a technique of induction heating not using a flame. In this case, a periphery of the components is enclosed by a heating conductor (induction heating coil) and a high frequency current is caused to flow in the heating conductor. Thereby, an eddy current is induced in the surfaces of the components. The induced eddy current generates heat in the surface layers of the components based on a loss by Joule heat. This heat heats the components and brazing is performed to afford the joined component. In the case of brazing by induction heating, flame is not used, which eases the restriction to the execution place.